El Trapecista
by DayFujoshi
Summary: El abandono.


Hubiese querido que solo fuese un sueño. De esos que te quedas pensando todo el día. De esos que te vuelven vulnerable hasta que los olvidas. Y de esos que al ser tan latentes hace qué tu corazón te duela increíblemente por algunas horas.

No. No era un sueño.

Era la vida real. Mi vida real.

Al final, lo que más temí de repente se materializo.

Yo... Que pensé que tenía todo bajo control...yo que creí que era el que tomaba las decisiones...yo había bajado la guardia.

El día que me despedí de Shinobu creí que todo había acabado.

Tal vez nunca olvide el ruido que hacían las ruedas de su valija sobre el piso.

No pensé que el ser humano podía llegar a sentir tanto dolor. Creí que iba a morir de un momento al otro, porque mi cuerpo, mi corazón y todo lo que una vez había tocado él, dolían horriblemente.

Había leído una vez, que Dios no nos da dolor que no podamos soportar. A mí el dolor me había hecho añicos y andaba por la vida como un fantasma. Un fantasma viejo y olvidado.

Cuando me dejo fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que había llorado con tanto sentimiento. Que de verdad había sentido lo qué era el amargo dolor qué es cuando esas lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro. Todo se reducía a eso, al dolor.

Durante días había deseado profundamente no despertar. Había rogado todas las noches antes de dormir, si es que lo lograba, poder morir.

Es que no quería vivir sin él. Es que nadie más podía reemplazarlo.

Nadie podía igualar sus caprichos, sus gritos, sus declaraciones, sus actos terroristas.

Al final cometió su mayor acto terrorista. me aniquiló. Pero fallo.

Se supone que un terrorista mata a su víctima y se mata al mismo. Shinobu solo se deshizo de mí.

Shinobu entro en mi vida tan prepotente, que llegando a pensar con la mente en frío, me obligó a que lo amase. Y lo consiguió.

Consiguió que un hombre, un hombre heterosexual, ame a otro de su género.

No, no soy homo. Solo soy de Shinobu.

Jamás volveré a estar con otra mujer. Jamás estaría con otro hombre.

Todo empieza y termina con Shinobu, mi inocente terrorista.

No lo culpo de haberme dejado. Me hizo darme cuenta, cuanto podía llegar a amar. Y la verdad es que es demasiado.

Dudó que alguien lo haya amado más que yo. Dudo que alguien ame tanto como yo.

Leí, en un hermoso libro, unas palabras que me dejaron marcado.

"En el momento que te pones a pensar si quieres a alguien, ya has dejado de quererle para siempre"

Cuanta razón tenía. Jamás me hice esa pregunta. Porque no necesitó hacerla.

Lo amo. Lo amo. Lo amare por siempre. Este donde este. Este con quien este.

Al fin de cuentas, todos mis miedos se hicieron realidad. Y lo único que me queda es el calor que siento al recordar cuando lo ame, y cuanto lo amo.

Le dedique los mejores años de mi vida. Porque empecé a vivir cuando me di cuenta cuanto amaba a ese niño.

Cuando supe lo que de verdad era amar y sentirse amado, fue cuando vi que fácil es la pregunta ¿a que venimos a la vida? Venimos a ser amados. Y a disfrutar la magia que ello produce.

No culpo, una vez más, a Shinobu por irse. Merecía algo mejor, que un espíritu viejo como el mío. Necesitaba frescura. Alguien que entendiera las necesidades de su edad. Y yo no era el indicado. Yo no podía darle muchas cosas que otro más joven sí. Yo ya estaba cansado y ya había vivido lo qué él quería vivir.

Había una brecha inmensa.

Agradezco a Shinobu el haberme dado esos años de felicidad. En los cuales por momento me hacía sentir tan joven como él. Me contagiaba con su juventud y me hacía ver que tan grato era amar a otro y que eso fuera recíproco.

Dicen que el amor te vuelve estúpido. Y es verdad.

Me lance a Shinobu como un trapecista. Pero olvide poner la red. Y cuando caí, simplemente morí.

Me he sentido cobarde estos meses separados de él, por no tener el valor de acabar con mi vida.

Es que no quiero dejar de sentir ese calor que siento al recordarle. A pesar que busque la muerte en mis sueños tengo miedo de ella.

Cuando muera ya no podría recordarle. Pensar que tan feliz me ha hecho. Pero tal vez...

No, no pienso en el dolor que me produce su partida. O el dolor de no saber nada de él.

El dolor esta. No lo puedo evitar. Tampoco se quiere marchar. Pero también está el calor de su recuerdo. Y juntos libran una batalla. Y las consecuencias son morir o vivir para recordarle.

Y ambas en el fondo me destruyen.

He sido un cobarde, ya lo he dicho, por no forzar la muerte.

Hoy plasmó en estas letras cuanto ame a un hombre. Si a un hombre.

Cuanto ame a Shinobu Takatsuki.

Me hubiese gustado proponerle matrimonio y que fuera mío por siempre. Me hubiese gustado envejecer junto a él. Y que mi último suspiro fuese susurrando su cálido nombre. Me hubiese gustado disfrutar una cena más con él. Me hubiese gustado poder haber sido suficiente, como él lo fue para mí.

Algunos dicen que lo que no se concreta en esta vida, se realiza en el mas allá.

De verdad esperó qué eso suceda.

Ambos tomamos caminos diferentes. Pero estoy seguro que lo volveré a abrazar. Que volveré a ver su sonrisa. Sus sonrojos que tanto me hacían vibrar. Estoy seguro que mi corazón volverá a sentir esa pasión tal como se sentía cuando lo tenía contra mí amándolo.

Porque él fue y será el amor de mi vida. Ambos tenemos ese mítico hilo rojo qué uno los destinos de dos personas. Solo que no es el momento ideal para poder ser felices.

Tenía razón ese día cuando dijo que era "el destino", claro que lo es.

Me hubiese gustado haberlo disfrutado más. O sentir el calor de su piel junto a la mía una vez más.

Ya es muy tarde para todo.

Tal vez la eternidad sea un buen sitio para esperarlo.

Quien diría, que yo algún día hubiese muerto de amor.

Quiero morir. Pretendo hoy irme a dormir y no despertar más. Si es preciso, vivir en un sueño profundo.

Me marcho... Despacio, muy despacio hacia allí. Con la mente fresca, y las ideas claras.

Se dice que allí no se siente más dolor. Entonces pretendo quedarme con el calor de su recuerdo hasta que llegue él.

Y cuando llegue el día de re encontrarme con él, con mi inocente terrorista, será el principio del fin. Nuestro final feliz.

Es tarde para enmendar los errores, pero ya soy más sabio no los volvería a cometer ni acá ni en ningún otro lugar.

Me alejo de esta vida, con los recuerdos más hermosos y el dolor más profundo.

En la repisa de mi habitación, una foto me devuelve la sonrisa de Shinobu cuando aún era un adolescente.

No pretendo quitarme la vida. Solamente acostarme y esperar. Porque no hay nada más que hacer aquí, ya cumplí con todo lo estipulado

Aunque viva otras vidas. Aunque llegue a mundos paralelos presiento que cada vez que me re encuentra con él, seria siempre el mismo trapecista. Aquel ingenuo que aunque no tenga red de salvamento salte igual hacia su anhelo.

Miyagi You.


End file.
